The purpose of this study is: 1) to determine the effects of Pramlintide(Amylin) on glucose control in Type I diabetes through the assessment of hemoglobin A1C, and 2) to determine the safety of two doses of Pramlintide compared to placebo when administered by subcutaneous injection to Type I diabetes mellitus. The hypothesis to be tested is if Pramlintide improves the control of Type I diabetes, particularly reducing blood glucose in the postprandial hyperglycemic state.